


Ясность

by Bathilda



Series: Считая звезды [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, possibly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Еще одна сайд-стори к фику "Считая звезды" - прямое дополнение к фику "Шоколадный чизкейк": разговор Янто и Тош, но уже с точки зрения брата Янто.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Считая звезды [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/167996
Kudos: 8





	Ясность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688456) by soera. 



> Не бечено!  
> Разрешение на перевод имеется.

Старшие братья рождены для того, чтобы присматривать за малышами, которые появятся после них.

Этому научил его отец, когда он был еще совсем крохой и с любопытством заглядывал в колыбель, где лежал маленький сверток. Личико Рианнон было розовым и сморщенным, и он тогда подумал, что еще не видел ничего более уродливого. Тем не менее, в тот момент он решил, что непременно будет как следует присматривать за Рианнон и заботиться о ней, как и положено старшему брату, чтобы отец им гордился.

И он держал свое слово, даже тогда, когда Рианнон хотела заниматься всякими дурацкими вещами, например, играть в куклы или же наряжаться. (Он до сих пор искал те чертовы фотографии, где он в свои семь лет одет в пиджак отца и изображает из себя жениха на свадьбе, в которую играла Рианнон.) Ну конечно, только ему могло так не повезти — Рианнон оказалась настоящей девчонкой и вела себя совсем по девчачьи.

Поэтому-то он так обрадовался, когда родился Янто. Он заботился о нем так же, как и о Рианнон, но, пожалуй, с чуть большим энтузиазмом, зная, что когда Янто вырастет, то не будет уговаривать его надеть платья для его игр. Когда Янто уже уверенно ходил и бегал, Дафид начал брать его в парк, где они с отцом играли в регби. Янто ходил за ним хвостиком и часто мешался под ногами, но он спокойно воспринимал это, потому что ему нравилось учить регби кого-то, кто смотрел на него с таким обожанием и стремился во всем ему подражать.

Когда Янто вернулся домой в своей первый день в начальной школе, именно Дафид заметил, что что-то не так. У Янто была неправильная улыбка, когда он сказал, что все было хорошо и ему понравилось. Именно Дафид выяснил, что случилось и побил мальчишку из старшего класса за то, что тот решил, что будет весело вырвать у Янто из рук ланч и растоптать его. За это Даффида не выпускали из дома целый месяц, не считая похода в школу и обратно, но все это время Янто преданно пробирался к нему в комнату с десертом, который они съедали пополам, и он ничуть не жалел о том, что сделал.

* * *

Дафид сделал глубокий вздох, уткнувшись лицо в волосы своей девушки. Вспоминать о том, как все начиналось было особенно тяжело, потому что потом он неизменно думал о том, что было дальше. Возможно, все стало катиться под откос, когда умер дед. Сам Дафид никогда не был с ним близок — он был стопроцентно папиным сыном, — а вот Янто был необычайно привязан к нему. Дафид не раз ревновал к деду Янто, когда тот отказывался идти на регби ради того, чтобы помочь в ателье.

Дед умер, когда Дафиду было шестнадцать, а Янто — десять. Янто и раньше не был общительным ребенком, а после этого он стал еще более молчаливым и незаметным. У Дафида имелись свои друзья и интересы, и он, пожалуй, уже не уделял младшему брату столько внимания, как раньше. Возможно, именно тогда они начали отдаляться друг от друга.

Лишь после смерти отца Дафид осознал, что он больше совершенно не знает Янто. У него до сих пор перед глазами стоял Янто, который не проронил ни слезинки у гроба отца, и на лице его застыло пугающе бесстрастное выражение. Дафид тоже тогда не плакал, но он видел себя в зеркале, и был в ужасе от того, что разглядел в собственном отражении. Янто же… казалось, ему было безразлично, что отец умер. В тот момент Дафид начал оглядываться на прошлое и понял, что отчуждение между ними возникло, когда Янто пошел в среднюю школу, и с тех пор пропасть между ними лишь росла, став еще шире и глубже после смерти деда. Дафид перестал присматривать за Янто, нарушил данное отцу слово.

В итоге Дафид совсем не знал своего брата. Он не знал этого спокойного, крепко сбитого паренька, который сложением походил на игрока в регби, но чувствовал себя в своей тарелке лишь среди отрезов ткани и катушек ниток. Дафид понятия не имел, как у Янто дела в школе, с кем он дружит и как воспринимает собственную семью. Не представлял, что он думал об отце и почему не плакал на похоронах. Дафид даже не помнил толком, когда они с Янто в последний раз по-настоящему разговаривали.

Дафид попытался исправить это, и понял, что потерял намного больше, чем полагал, потому что Янто всячески избегал разговоров с ним. Янто не знал, как вести себя с Дафидом — высоким незнакомцем, с которым он жил в одном доме. Почему-то это ранило Дафида не меньше смерти отца. В глубине души Дафид был обижен на то, что Янто так быстро забыл о том, как хорошо он о нем когда-то заботился, как защищал. Да, пусть они уже несколько лет не были так близки, как раньше, но разве это причина, чтобы смотреть на Дафида, как на ненормального из-за того, что он всего лишь пытался пообщаться с Янто? И вообще, разве к этому возрасту у Янто не должны были появиться собственные друзья, интересы, устремления?

Тогда-то Дафид обо всем и узнал. Правда, по чистой случайности. Он сомневался, что Янто по доброй воле рассказал бы об этом хоть кому-то из них. Однако Дафид собственными глазами видел, как Янто залился румянцем, посмотрев на Макса, как избегал встречаться с тем взглядом и ерзал в его присутствии, словно в первый раз влюбившаяся девчонка.

Дафид не хотел в это верить. Сначала он лишь пошутил по этому поводу, надеясь, что Янто придет в праведное негодование, но тот лишь покраснел, и сердце у Дафида ухнуло в пятки.

А затем он высказался, давая выход своей злости и агрессии. Уродливые, ужасные слова полились из него нескончаемым потоком. (Почему ты ненавидел отца? Почему забыл меня? Почему ты такой тихий, такой отстраненный? Почему ты не вписываешься в родную семью?)

Урод.

Извращенец.

Гомик.

Гребаный педик.

(Как ты мог? Ты что, не знаешь, что они делают с такими, как ты? Почему вечно влипаешь в неприятности — сначала кража из магазина, а теперь это? Как мне защитить тебя, если ты намеренно ищешь проблемы на свою голову? Ты что, не понимаешь, что это неправильно?)

А затем Дафид поднял руки и с силой толкнул Янто, вложив в этот толчок все свое раздражение и растерянность. При этом он даже не подумал о том, где в этот момент стоял Янто. Дафид смотрел, как его младший братишка летит вниз по ступенькам, как лежит, не двигаясь, у подножия лестницы, и силился осознать, что же он сейчас натворил.

После этого Дафид перестал пытаться понять Янто.

* * *

— Как насчет ланча в «Максвелле»? — предложила Сэнди, изучая свое отражение в зеркале.

— Отличная идея, — согласился Дафид. — Ты хорошо выглядишь, детка.

Сандра повернулась и широко ему улыбнулась.

— Спасибо. Но сегодня мне надо выглядеть не просто хорошо, а сногсшибательно — у меня важная презентация.

— Ты сразишь их наповал, — уверенно пообещал Дафид.

— Надеюсь, — рассмеялась Сэнди. — В любом случае я чувствую себя свежей и отдохнувшей, — с лукавой улыбкой добавила она, — потому что вчера ты меня так вымотал, что я спала как убитая.

— Сегодня мы можем все повторить, празднуя твой новый контракт, — игриво сказал Дафид.

— Или ты будешь меня утешать, — отозвалась Сэнди, снова поворачиваясь к зеркалу. — Мы все равно останемся в выигрыше.

Дафид фыркнул и, взяв первый попавшийся под руку галстук, быстро завязал его. Он терпеть не мог эти чертовы удавки, но они были проклятием любого мужчины, который работал в банке.

— Зато ты выглядишь так, будто не выспался, — заметила Сандра, и Дафид едва не задушил себя галстуком.

— Да, проснулся среди ночи и не мог заснуть, — признался он.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спросила Сэнди, положив свою холодную ладонь ему на руку.

— Нет, ничего серьезного.

* * *

На самом деле Дафид не перестал думать о Янто и пытаться понять его. Он был одновременно растерян и напуган. Прежде он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, и от того, что причиной такого его состояния был Янто, ему cтановилось лишь хуже.

Как, ну как мог мужчина находить привлекательным другого мужчину? От одной мысли об этом Дафида начинало мутить, хотя ему, по сути, было плевать на геев, если только они не тыкали ему в лицо своими предпочтениями. Но Янто, его младший брат Янто — и вдруг гомик? Как, черт побери, так могло выйти?

Дафид просто не мог заставить себя прекратить убеждать Янто измениться. Ведь его наверняка еще можно было сделать нормальным, так? Однако Янто стал исчезать каждый раз, когда Дафид оказывался поблизости, и к тому времени, как он понял, что происходит, уже поздно было что-то исправлять. Янто все реже и реже разговаривал с Дафидом, и тот едва видел его, хотя они и жили под одной крышей. В конце концов Дафид сдался и даже начал чаще уходить из дома, чтобы не вынуждать Янто сбегать при его появлении. Дафид тогда уже несколько месяцев работал на новом месте, где хорошо платили, и имел немного сбережений, накопленных на подработках, так что он нашел небольшую квартирку в Кардиффе, которую мог себе позволить, и внес за нее депозит.

Когда мама снова вышла замуж, Дафид решил, что это знак судьбы и два месяца спустя сделал предложение Мэйбл. В двадцать четыре года он уже был женат и жил в своей маленькой квартирке с Мэйбл.

Через шесть месяцев он развелся, позволил Мэйбл остаться в квартире и переехал обратно в отчий дом.

К тому времени Янто закончил школу, сдал выпускные экзамены (довольно посредственно, в отличие от своих брата и сестры, что стало большим разочарованием для семьи, но, учитывая, как обстояли у него дела в школе, в этом не было ничего удивительного) и начал работать (к еще большему разочарованию мамы — она хотела, чтобы он пошел в колледж). Дафид подумывал о том, чтобы поговорить с ним и попытаться убедить в том, что его жизнь в будущем будет намного удачнее и проще с университетским дипломом, но быстро понял, что это не поможет: что бы он ни сказал Янто, тот поступит наоборот. Поэтому Дафид прикусил язык и молча наблюдал, как Янто портит себе жизнь. Он не сомневался, что тот будет не настолько горд, чтобы не попросить помощи у родных, когда поймет, что оказался в тупике и не справляется своими силами.

Вот только Янто, как оказалось, вполне неплохо устроился. Он едва появлялся дома и к двадцати одному году умудрился скопить достаточно денег, чтобы его переезд в Лондон, о котором он как-то объявил семье, не казался абсолютно безнадежной затеей.

Мать была в ужасе от того, что ее малыш собрался уехать так далеко (она всегда баловала Янто), но тот не собирался менять планы. Он самостоятельно — и без малейшей суеты, как ни удивительно, — все организовал, быстро уехал, и их дом внезапно стал немного пустым и незнакомым.

* * *

— Привет, милый. Прости, что пришлось задержаться с ланчем, — извинилась Сандра. — Как дела?

— Нормально. Тихий скучный день, — отозвался Дафид, открывая дверь кафе.

Это маленькое кафе нравилось им обоим в первую очередь своими высокими стенками-перегородками между столиками и короткими шторами, частично закрывающими каждую кабинку. Здесь можно было спокойно поесть, не чувствуя, что на тебя глазеют другие посетители, к тому же обслуживание было быстрым, а еда — вкусной и сытной.

— Как прошла твоя презентация?

— Сегодня вечером мы будем праздновать, — улыбнулась Сэнди, и Дафид улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Отлично. Мне будет, чего ждать, чтобы дотянуть до конца рабочего дня. Я на стенку лезу от скуки, честное слово.

— Я тебя понимаю, — закатила глаза Сандра. — Мы бы хотелось иметь работу поинтереснее. Тебе тоже?

* * *

О том, что Янто вернулся в Кардифф, им с мамой рассказала Рианнон, и Дафид первым делом подумал: «Что, наконец-то он сдался?». Правда, он тут же мысленно одернул себя: именно из-за таких вот импульсивных реакций он и отправил то мерзкое письмо Янто. Когда мама оставила свою почту открытой, и Дафид увидел на экране письмо Янто и виновато прочел его, то не сразу сообразил, что, после всех его волнений и раздражения, тот в итоге все же сошелся с девушкой. Как же Дафид тогда разозлился! Разозлился и, не думая, быстро написал и отправил ему письмо, и…

И это после того, как Дафид уже решил, что, возможно, ему стоит попытаться наладить отношения с Янто.

Он и впрямь этого хотел. У него было несколько лет, чтобы поразмыслить над этим, и он старался, действительно старался понять Янто. Он все еще не мог спокойно воспринимать его ориентацию, но одна мысль об этом уже не вызывала у него того отвращения, как раньше. К тому же некоторые считали, что ориентация – это не сознательный выбор, с ней рождаются, а значит, он, вероятно, зря винил во всем Янто. Как бы там ни было, он хотел все исправить и твердо планировал это сделать… пока не облажался с этим письмом.

Он позорно прятался от этой горькой правды. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Янто вряд ли поверит ему, если Дафид начнет распинаться о том, как он обо всем сожалеет.

Неудивительно, что Янто не собирался держать его (и, если уж на то пошло, и маму тоже) в курсе своей жизни. Он позвонил Рианнон и сообщил, что вернулся в Кардифф. Сказал, что знал тех, кто пострадал при террористической атаке на Кэнэри Ворф. Когда мама об этом узнала, то была чуть не сошла с ума от беспокойства, но Янто не ответил ни на один ее звонок. Дафид и не пытался с ним связаться: он знал, что Янто не поднимет трубку.

После этого от Янто несколько месяцев не было слуху ни духу. Даже Рианнон начала волноваться, потому что обычно он звонил ей как минимум раз в месяц, пусть и на пару минут. В конце концов Янто лично вдруг заявился к ней. Сказал, что нашел работу в Кардиффе и пытается справиться со всем, что произошло. Выяснилось, что его девушка, Лиза, погибла при взрыве, — это многое объясняло, тут любой был бы не в себе.

Дафиду только и оставалось, что подсчитать свои неудачи: он умудрился настолько оттолкнуть от себя Янто, что тот считал, что уже не может обратиться к семье за помощью и поддержкой. Дафид чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво из-за всего этого, и только его новая девушка (Сандра, слава богу, ни капли не походила на Мэйбл) смогла немного его подбодрить. Он рассказал ей в общих чертах обо всем, что случилось, и она посоветовала ему оставить пока что Янто в покое. А еще — как следует поработать над собой, чтобы научиться сдерживать свои инстинктивные реакции и не облажаться, если у его появится возможность наладить отношения с Янто.

Дафид честно работал над собой, хотя и сомневался, что ему когда-либо выпадет такой шанс.

Однако пару месяцев назад перед ним все же забрезжила надежда на этот самый шанс: Рианнон узнала, что тот встречается теперь с каким-то парнем, и несколько недель спустя Янто позвонил ей и сказал, что хочет повидаться с семьей и кое-что им сообщить. Все понимали, что именно он хотел им рассказать, и было очевидно, что Янто и рта не раскроет в присутствии Дафида. В итоге на семейном совете решили, что Дафид уйдет из дома перед приходом Янто, а потом тихонько вернется.

Оказалось, Янто пришел, чтобы рассказать вовсе не о своем… бойфренде? – а о том, что работает теперь в спецслужбе. Младший братишка Дафида, который едва-едва закончил школу, не пытался поступить в университет и не отличался физической силой – и вдруг работает в спецслужбе? Дафид посчитал бы это шуткой, если ты не был так уверен, что семья была теперь слишком безразлична Янто, чтобы ради них устраивать такой розыгрыш. И все же в эту новость было сложно поверить. Мама в конце концов начала нервничать из-за того, какой опасной была эта работа, и Янто пришлось уйти раньше, чем Дафид смог поговорить с ним о чем-то еще.

Семейное воссоединение определенно не удалось.

Семейный рождественский ужин прошел немногим лучше. Дафид решил быть вежливым и почти не заговаривать с Янто, видя, что тот не горел желанием с ним общаться, и пытаясь облегчить ему этот вечер. Ну а в тех случаях, когда избежать разговора друг с другом будет совершенно невозможно, Дафид планировал держать свое слово и не расстраивать Янто.

Он надеялся, что бойфренд Янто окажется женственным, и он сможет внутренне убедить себя, что общается с девушкой – это бы сильно все упростило. Однако ему не повезло. Правда, этот Джек, выглядел, вроде бы, неплохим парнем, да к тому же настолько веселым и обаятельным, что Дафид невольно расслабился. Так что ужин получился не таким неловким, как Дафид опасался, даже несмотря на то, что он почти все испортил в конце, ляпнув, что Янто спит с боссом. Он не имел в виду ничего такого, не хотел обидеть или подколоть Янто, но понимал, что тот в это не верил.

Теперь Дафид волновался за Янто еще больше. Судя по всему, его новая работа была опасной, и Дафид понимал, что Янто и Джек по большей части умолчали о том, чем на самом деле занимались и как рисковали. При этом Дафид также понимал, что сам он давно потерял право приказать Янто убираться оттуда побыстрее, пока не поздно. Он больше не был его защитником, теперь эта роль перешла Джеку.

Я жизни Янто не осталось места для Дафида.

* * *

Дафид с Сандрой настолько припозднились с обедом, что в кафе почти не было людей, и колокольчик, звякнувший, когда открылась дверь, прозвучал особенно громко. Дафид не обратил бы на вошедших никакого внимания, если бы не увидел, как стоявшая за кассовой стойкой официантка поспешила вдруг к двери. Он подумал было, что в кафе заглянули ее друзья, и, не сдержав любопытства, он выглянул из-за перегородки. Увидев вошедших, Дафид быстро сел обратно и плотно задернул шторку.

— Что? — обеспокоенно спросила Сандра.

— Это Янто, — прошептал Дафид, и Сандра беззвучно охнула. — С ним какая-то девушка в инвалидном кресле.

— Ты ее не знаешь? — тихо уточнила Сандра.

— Понятия не имею, кто это. Может, коллега? Господи, только не сажайте… Черт, их сажают рядом с нами.

Он резко замолк, когда Янто и девушка в кресле поравнялись с их столиком. Дафид не разглядел толком лица девушки, но она показались ему симпатичной, хотя и очень уставшей. Они с Янто сели в соседний отсек-кабинку и несколько минут тихо переговаривались. Потом Янто снова встал и направился к кассовой стойке, вероятно, чтобы сделать заказ.

— Хочешь пошпионить? — едва слышно спросила Сандра.

Заметив задумчивый взгляд Дафида, она усмехнулась и приложила к губам указательный палец.

Янто вскоре вернулся, поставил на стол поднос и несколько секунд спустя сказал:

— Я спросил у Оуэна: тебе можно это съесть.

Дафид уловил в его голосе улыбку: кажется, он очень тепло относился к этой девушке, кем бы она ни была. Возможно, это была та самая Тош, о которой Янто упоминал раньше, — коллега, с которой он дружил. Некоторое время они болтали о всяких незначительных мелочах, и подслушивающий Дафид немного расслабился. Он привык к тому, что Янто обычно держится сдержанно и настороженно, но сейчас он был раскован и открыт.

_«Ты явно не придерживаешься принципа «настоящий джентльмен никогда не рассказывает о том, кого целует», да?»._

Сандра явно пыталась не рассмеяться, а Дафид вдруг поймал себя на мысли о том, что он рад, что хотя бы эта девушка спокойно относится к отношениям Янто и Джека. Более того, они очень уж ее интересовали.

_«Знаешь, Оуэн и Гвен постоянно спорят о том, как вы ведете себя в постели»._

Дафид уронил вилку, а Сандра согнулась пополам от беззвучного смеха. Спутница Янто продолжила пытать его, и Дафид почти сомневался, что сам он сидит красный, как помидор. Сандра же с таким усилием сдерживала смех, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и она себе что-нибудь повредит. А затем Янто ловко обернул расспросы подруги против нее, и если бы Дафид не был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы самому не рассмеяться, он бы ему поаплодировал.

_«Джек не всегда выступает инициатором, знаешь ли»._

Дафид услышал странный звук, словно кто-то резко выплюнул воду, а потом подруга Янто закашлялась. Сильно. Дафид и Сандра взглянули друг на друга и ухмыльнулись. Однако секунду спустя Дафид осознал, что в голосе Янто было настоящее беспокойство, и… Что еще за швы? У Дафида екнуло сердце, когда Янто начал успокаивать девушку, — так уверенно и привычно, что не оставалось сомнений в том, что ему было не в первой сталкиваться с подобными ситуациями. Мысль о том, что Янто часто приходилось иметь дело с порванными хирургическими швами откровенно пугала.

После этого Дафид продолжил подслушивать с неослабевающим вниманием. Разговор Янто и его спутницы перешел на минорный тон. Кровь в ее легких? Что, черт побери, с ней случилось?

_«У меня не было времени, чтобы что-то почувствовать. Он выстрелил в меня… трижды, да?»._

Сердце Дафида пропустило удар.

Чем, на хрен, занимается его братишка? Они говорили о том, что едва не умерли, о том, как слышали, как стреляли в их друзей, о радиации, и… черт, ведь Янто работал теперь на спецслужбы, неужели он имел какое-то отношение к тем долбаным взрывам, которые потрясли всех пару недель назад? Во что Янто ввязался?

И почему он смеялся над тем, что в него стреляли? Продолжительность жизни на этой работе пять лет? Нет, нет, нет. Дафид не хотел терять Янто. Не так быстро. Только не так. Никакой смерти при исполнении служебного долга, никакого насилия для его Янто. Янто должен был дожить до ста лет и умереть старым и седым, в окружении людей, которые его любили.

_«Не оплакивай ее так, чтобы забыть, что она еще жива»._

Если бы Дафид так не паниковал в этот момент, он согласился бы с тем, что это очень здравый совет.

— Дыши, — настойчиво прошептала Сандра и крепко сжала его руку.

— Кем он работает? — одними губами спросил Дафид, глядя на нее.

В ответ Сандра лишь пожала плечами. В обоих кабинках на несколько мгновений повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим стуком вилок и ложек о тарелки.

Вскоре подруга Янто снова заговорила, и то, что она упомянула о своей семье, намекало на какую-то тайну. Дафид слушал ее вполуха: он был не уверен, что его нервы выдержат очередное шокирующее откровение, но все же не хотел лишаться шанса выяснить еще хоть что-то про Янто. Все еще безымянная девушка пригласила Янто на обед со всей своей семьей, которую давно не видела, и Дафид невольно задался вопросом, насколько эти двое близки. Самому ему, пожалуй, скорее удалось бы Янто раздеться догола, выкраситься в розовый и пройтись колесом по улице, чем появиться на полном семейном сборище. То, что Янто пришел на рождественский ужин, уже было чудом, и Дафид подозревал, что оно произошло лишь благодаря Джеку.

_«Семейная встреча будет неполной без моего onii – san»._

А это еще что значит? Девушка сказала, что у Янто отличный японский, и Дафид неуютно поежился: он этого не знал. Как выяснялось, он очень многого не знал о брате.

Слыша, с какой легкостью Янто говорит на чужом языке, Дафид испытал прилив гордости.

_«Посмотрим на город спокойно, не отвлекаясь на погоню за коварными злодеями»._

Дафида даже не развеселило то, какие слова подобрал Янто для описания своей работы, равно как и его последующий диалог с подругой. Дафид облизал губы, когда инвалидная коляска проехала мимо их с Сандрой кабинки, а затем выкатилась наружу, о чем сообщил всем звякнувший колокольчик над дверью. Янто сказал, что работает на Торчвуд. Дафид слышал о них, но в основном слухи и какие-то безумные истории. Никто ничего толком не знал о Торчвуде. Выходило, что это спецслужба, так? И Янто работал на них…

Дафид не представлял, что ему теперь делать с этим знанием.

В его младшего братишку стреляли. Он, если Дафид все верно понял, едва не умер. И Дафид ничего, ровным счетом ничего не мог с этим поделать. Его братишка…

Вот, в этом-то и была его проблема.

Янто больше не был его братишкой, младшеньким ребенком в семье. Он как-то незаметно вырос и стал взрослым мужчиной, а Дафид умудрился это пропустить.

—Дафид? Что ты собираешься делать?

Дафид неправильно действовал все это время. Ему больше не нужно было пытаться защищать Янто — не то чтобы ему и раньше это удавалось. В любом случае, Янто это уже не требовалось. Дафид сомневался и в том, что Янто еще нужен был брат. Но возможно…. возможно они могли бы попробовать общаться как знакомые и постепенно двигаться в сторону настоящей дружбы.

— Дафид? — нерешительно окликнула его Сандра.

О том, чтобы позвонить Янто, не могло быть и речи: он все равно не ответит. Может, послать ему письмо по электронной почте? Только с неизвестного Янто адреса и при условии, что Дафид придумает, как начать его так, чтобы оно тут же не было удалено. Например, так: «Привет, Янто. Тебе пишет первостатейный идиот – твой старший брат, и я хочу, чтобы извиниться за то, каким мудаком я был».

Пожалуй, это был единственный шанс Дафида, ничего другого ему не оставалось. А потом, если все сложится удачно, он спросит, что ему делать с тем, что он сегодня что услышал. Спросит, в порядке ли Янто, потому что Дафид не может перестать волноваться за него. Спросит, можно ли рассказать что-то из этого маме, — он ни за что не сделает этого без разрешения Янто. Спросит, не ранен ли Джек: раз Янто и та девушка пострадали во время терактов, значит, и руководителя их команды, могли подстрелить. Джек теперь был семьей, и за него Дафид тоже волновался. Он не знал, поверит ли ему Янто или нет, но сам он к своему собственному удивлению осознал, что все это — чистой воды правда. Так что ему придется лишь скрестить пальцы на удачу и ждать ответа Янто.

— Дафид? — Сандра потрясла его за руку. — Ау, ты здесь?

— Да, да. Прости, детка, я просто… думал.

— Очень напряженно, судя по всему, — отозвалась Сандра. — Итак? — мотнув головой в сторону выхода, спросила она. — Что ты испытываешь?

Дафид еше немного подумал, потом улыбнулся Сандре, и когда она вопросительно выгнула бровь, ответил:

— Гордость.

И это были правильные и честные слова.


End file.
